yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Katsuya Jonouchi and Ryota Kajiki's Duel (manga)
Katsuya Jonouchi and Ryota Kajiki faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, during the Battle City tournament. Events Prior 's Duelist search sensor.]] While the Battle City preliminaries typically took place in the Domino City streets, Ryota went into the Domino City Aquarium, having a keen interest in fish and never been to an aquarium before. While searching for an opponent, Jonouchi used the Duelist search sensor in his Duel Disk to find other active Duel Disks within 50 meters. This led him and his companions, Anzu Mazaki and Sugoroku Mutou, to Ryota at the aquarium. Jonouchi approached Ryota at the killer whale pool and challenged him to a Duel. The audience who were there to see a killer whale show were confused as to what was going on and some assumed that the two Duelists must be an opening act. Jonouchi was happy to have an audience to show off to. As they each had four Puzzle Cards, Ryota suggested that they bet two each, so that the winner would qualify for the finals. Jonouchi agreed and proposed that also bet two rare cards each. Jonouchi wagered "Jinzo" and "Insect Queen", while Ryota wagered "Leviathan" and "Fortress Whale". Ryota had heard a rumor that Jonouchi got far in Duelist Kingdom by pure luck and hoped to find out how good he really was. Duel 1st turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi Set "Chasm of Spikes" and Summoned "Swordsman of Landstar" in Defense Mode. He planed on using "Chasm of Spikes" on any monster Ryota tried attacking with and then Sacrificing "Swordsman of Landstar" for "Giltia the D. Knight" next turn. 2nd turn: Ryota Cautious of Jonouchi's face-down card, Ryota decided not to rush things and played "Flying Fish" in Defense Mode and Set "Torrential Tribute". 3rd turn: Jonouchi ", infected as Jonouchi forgo to remove "Parasite Paracide" from his Deck]] Jonouchi drew "Parasite Paracide", having forgot to take it out of his Deck, following his Duel with Insector Haga. Without looking at the card he drew, Jonouchi Sacrificed "Swordsman of Landstar" for "Giltia". He then noticed "Parasite Paracide" which had Summoned itself onto his side of the field and infected "Giltia". Ryota remarked that he did not know Jonouchi liked such gross cards. As the audience laughed, Anzu and Sugoroku were embarrassed by Jonouchi's mistake. Finally Ryota activated "Torrential Tribute", destroying both "Giltia" and the parasite. Ryota angrily said that Jonouchi was like the krill of Duelists, being so "puny", he hardly noticed him, and that the Duel was not fun. 4th turn: Ryota Jonouchi predicted Ryota would perform a Sacrifice Summon, but was not worried as he had "Chasm of Spikes". ", unaffected by "Chasm of Spikes"]] Suspecting, Jonouchi's face-down card was nothing to fear, Ryota he attacked directly with "Flying Fish". Jonouchi attempted to use "Chasm of Spikes". However Ryota's "flying" monster was incapable of falling into a pit, so it successfully continued its attack, hitting Jonouchi (Jonouchi: 4000 → 3200 Life Points). Ryota Set a card and ended his turn. Ryota admitted that he was disappointed in Jonouchi, as he disliked goofy Duelists, who do not take the game seriously. He said that whenever he battles, he gives it his all out of respect to his opponent. He compared Dueling to fishing, where he will always reel fish in as hard as he can, regardless of how small they are or one day a big one will pull him into the sea. Ryota explained that he had entered the tournament, hoping to get prize money for a boat and even if it was to take a while, he believed that the sea was waiting for him for the day they will battle. Jonouchi replied that he understood, as there was somebody that he also wanted to battle, and announced that he was now going to fight with full strength. 5th turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi drew "Fairy Box". He Summoned "Alligator Sword" and Set "Fairy Box" and "Skull Dice". Ryota was pleased, as he could now feel Jonouchi's fighting spirit. 6th turn: Ryota " attacks "Alligator Sword", whose location has been exposed by the air bubbles]] Ryota Sacrificed "Flying Fish" to Summon "Amphibian Beast". "Amphibian Beast" attacked "Alligator Sword", but Jonouchi activated "Fairy Box", hiding "Alligator Sword" in a whack-a-mole box. Ryota then activated "Umi", flooding the field. Looking at which hole the air bubbles came out of, Ryota was able to determine where "Alligator Sword" was hiding and attack. Jonouchi activated "Skull Dice", dividing the ATK of "Amphibian Beast" by the number rolled, four ("Amphibian Beast": 2400 → 800 ATK). Now having the higher ATK, "Alligator Sword" proceeded to destroy "Amphibian Beast" in battle (Ryota: 4000 → 3100 Life Points). Jonouchi commented that the Duel was just beginning. Ryota agreed, but thought to himself that Jonouchi did not know the true terror of the sea. Fighting on his own turf, he felt he had Jonouchi in his net and would now show him his "Sea Stealth II" strategy. 7th turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi drew "Polymerization", thinking it was just what he needed. ", now capable of flying, crosses the sea.]] Anzu was puzzled as to why Jonouchi was not attacking and Sugoroku explained that due to "Umi", monsters such as Warrior and Knight-Type could not attack, as they could not swim.Despite its name, "Alligator Sword" is not an alligator, which is known for being able to swim. It is a wyvern, as its original name, "Wyvern Warrior", suggests. With that accounting for most of Jonouchi's monsters, Anzu asked how he could win. Sugoroku said that there was one way and wondered if Jonouchi could figure it out. Jonouchi activated "Polymerization", fusing "Alligator Sword" with "Baby Dragon", creating "Alligator Sword Dragon". Capable of flying, it was able to easily cross the sea cast by "Umi" and attack Ryota directly (Ryota: 3100 → 1400 Life Points). Jonouchi celebrated, while stating that the sea is not that tough. Ryota mentally insisted that Jonouchi not underestimate the sea, as he remembered a time, he was with his father on a particularly dangerous fishing expedition. 8th turn: Ryota Ryota Set "Tornado Wall" and another card, both of which went under the water, outside of Jonouchi's view. 9th turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi wondered if Ryota had hidden a monster in the water, like he did in his "Sea Stealth" strategy against Dark Yugi, in Duelist Kingdom. He decided not to worry, since his monster could fly. He believed it would be safe if it did not go too close to the water. " blocking an attack]] He declared another direct attack with "Alligator Sword Dragon", but Ryota activated "Tornado Wall", blocking the attack. Since the water was lifted to create the wall, the level of the remaining water dropped, giving Jonouchi a glimpse of what was previously under it. As he saw nothing, he assumed that Ryota had not hidden a monster after all. 10th turn: Ryota Ryota hid another card under the water. 11th turn: Jonouchi " attacks "Alligator Sword Dragon", without exposing its own location.]] Jonouchi wondered if Ryota had a played a monster that time. He declared another attack to find out. As the water moved for "Tornado Wall", he saw no water again this time. However "Legendary Fisherman" countered the attack, destroying "Alligator Sword Dragon" (Jonouchi: 3200 → 2850 Life Points). Jonouchi saw his monster being destroyed, but did not see the monster responsible. Jonouchi Summoned "Little Winguard" in Defense Mode and ended his turn. 12th turn: Ryota "Legendary Fisherman" attacked and destroyed "Little Winguard". During the battle, Jonouchi looked for the attacker, but saw no signs of motion in the water. Ryota declared that this was the terror of the sea and asked if Jonouchi still thought that the sea was not so tough. Ryota played more cards underwater and ended his turn. 13th turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi Set "Magic Arm Shield" and Summoned "Rocket Warrior" in Defense Mode. 14th turn: Ryota Ryota Sacrificed "Megalodon" and another monster to Summon "Fortress Whale", whose ATK and DEF were increased by "Umi" ("Fortress Whale": 2350 → 2550 ATK, 2150 → 2350 DEF). As Jonouchi worried about he was to beat such a giant flying monster, Ryota told him to let this be a lesson to never take the sea lightly. Having seen its dangers firsthand, when he lost his father, he could not stand people who make fun of it, he told Jonouchi. "Legendary Fisherman" attacked and destroyed "Rocket Warrior", without revealing itself again and "Fortress Whale" attacked Jonouchi directly (Jonouchi: 2850 → 300 Life Points). Sugoroku thought that Jonouchi must find Ryota's sniper, as another dual attack would result in him losing. Ryota remarked that Jonouchi had the eyes of a dead fish and asked "What happened to the eyes you had when you came walking into my territory and challenged me to a Duel?". Jonouchi wondered about Ryota referring to the location as his territory. He remember during Duelist Kingdom, how Ryota lured opponents to the edge of the sea, where he had the advantage. He figured the aquarium was Ryota's territory this time and that the monster was hidden in the killer whale pool. 15th turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi drew "Kunai with Chain". He Set it and "Lightning Blade" and Summoned "Panther Warrior" in Attack Mode. 16th turn: Ryota Ryota Summoned "Sea Snake" in Defense Mode. ".]] He announced that he would be performing another stealth attack and then attacking Jonouchi directly with "Fortress Whale". Jonouchi watched the killer whale emerging from the pool and used "Magic Arm Shield", targeting the "Legendary Fisherman", which was hiding on its back. "Legendary Fisherman" then became the attack target for "Fortress Whale" and was subsequently destroyed (Ryota: 1400 → 900 Life Points). Ryota asked about the shrapnel, saying that "Panther Warrior" must have been caught in the blast too, but Jonouchi revealed his "Kunai with Chain", which he equipped to "Panther Warrior" ("Panther Warrior": 2000 → 2500 ATK). The other end became tied around the horn on "Fortress Whale", allowing "Panther Warrior" to swing on top of the whale. Ryota complimented Jonouchi on finding a way to make his monster "fly", but considered it futile, as "Fortress Whale" was still stronger. ", electrocuted by "Lightning Blade"]] "Panther Warrior" stuck its sword into "Fortress Whale", but Ryota got his monster to spin around, shaking "Panther Warrior" off. "Panther Warrior" managed to survive the fall, but Ryota thought it would not be for long, as it had engaged in battle with a monster with more ATK. Jonouchi pointed out that the sword belonging to "Panther Warrior" was still jammed into the body of "Fortress Whale" and tied to "Kunai with Chain". He then activated "Lightning Blade" to channel lightning through the blade and increase the ATK of "Panther Warrior" ("Panther Warrior": 2500 → 3300 ATK). This resulted in "Fortress Whale" being destroyed (Ryota: 900 → 150 Life Points). The electricity continued to travel through the water, also destroying "Sea Snake". Having been shaken off the whale, "Panther Warrior" escaped electrocution. Ryota activated "Return of the Doomed", reviving "Legendary Fisherman", rather than the stronger "Fortress Whale", due to his emotional attachment to "Legendary Fisherman". With "Umi" still in play, Jonouchi was unable to see what monster he brought back. 17th turn: Jonouchi Jonouchi drew "Giant Trunade". " clears up the field.]] With the chain no longer attached to "Fortress Whale", Ryota pointed out that "Panther Warrior" could not swing across the sea, but Jonouchi declared an attack regardless. Jonouchi then activated "Giant Trunade", returning all Spell and Trap Cards to their respective owner's hands, including "Umi", "Kunai with Chain" and "Lightning Blade" ("Legendary Fisherman: 2050 → 1850 ATK, "Panther Warrior": 3300 → 2000 ATK). Jonouchi was surprised to see that Ryota had brought back "Legendary Fisherman", rather than the stronger "Fortress Whale". "Panther Warrior" continued its attack, destroying "Legendary Fisherman" (Ryota: 150 → 0 Life Points), winning the Duel for Jonouchi. Aftermath will always fight by his side.]] Jonouchi questioned why Ryota revived "Legendary Fisherman", when "Fortress Whale" would have been a better option. He was too proud to accept Ryota saying all that matters is that he won and demanded a rematch, if Ryota had deliberately thrown the Duel. Ryota thought that Jonouchi was "a real fool with a true Duelist's eyes" and told him that "Legendary Fisherman" was his trump card, the soul of his Deck. He explained that the card looked like his father, so he decided to always use that card to reel in the catch at the end of a Duel, like how he and his father used to fight storms together. He believed his father to still be alive, so he could not bare having it in his Graveyard, even at the cost of a Duel. Ryota wept a little, but then laughed that it was silly of him. Jonouchi disagreed with him calling it silly and commented that Duelists each have something special in their hearts that they fight for and had he been in Ryota's situation, he would have done the same thing. Per the Battle City ante rule, Ryota believed he was to give Jonouchi "Legendary Fisherman", as it was his most important card, despite not being rare. Jonouchi could not accept taking something of such sentimental value. However during the Duel, Ryota had realized that if his father were present, he would tell him he was relying too much on a card that looks like him and should really believe what is in his own heart. Ryota declared that even without the card, his father would always fight by his side. That convinced Jonouchi to accept, so Ryota gave him two Puzzle Cards, "Fortress Whale" and "Legendary Fisherman", instead of "Leviathan", which he had originally wagered. Cards used The following cards were shown in this Duel: Notes References Category:Battle City Duels (manga)